Between The Devil And His Green Eyes
by Andreeiia
Summary: Falling for the wrong person. Dean/OC-Alison. Chapter update-Ch 6 -April 7th
1. Chapter 1-Some Rockin'(1)

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Just a huge fan.**

**AN:This is my first fanfic**

**Review please, because I'd like to know what other people think about my writing skills.**

**Action -S3 before "Malleus Malleficarum"(this chapter)**

**Mostly Supernatural , some TVD later.**

**Dean and OC(Because I hated most of his girlfriends)**

**Rated M for later chapters.**

**Hope you'll like it !**

Between The Devil And His Green Eyes

Part One:"No Rest For The Wicked"

Ch 1 : "There's Gonna Be Some Rockin' "

These hallways are full of insignificant people,although we are at the "Stanford University".Their life does not matter to me,they just bore me to death. I want to get away, to escape… And the course is over.

I went behind the building to drink some coffe, not planning to return to the next course. Instead, I remained there thinking. Sam. Sam Winchester. He was a student here, but,at least he was interesting. He had a dark past, but he came here so full of hope, that anything he did wrong was somehow forgiven. But he left. I know it's Azazel's fault. I wonder if he survived . I wonder where Sam is.

It was quiet. A bit too quiet. Where are all the stoned bastards?

Suddenly, I heard someone behind me. When I turned around , I dropped my coffe. Right there in front of me was standing ..

"Sam" I said enthusiastic.

He smiled and hugged me. Sam was tall. Really tall. Brown hair,green eyes,and , when he smiles, cute dimples .And he's a hunter. So am I.

"What brings you around?"I asked, stepping back .

"Werewolf. And I was curious to see if you are still here"

"Unfortunately. But I'm leaving soon. I was thinking .. maybe Germany?"

And then ,out of the blue, appeared his brother.

"Hey, Sam"he said. "I talked to Bobby and he said we must check.."

He stopped, staring at me,and smiling charming.

"I'm Dean"he said,keeping on smiling. "Nice to meet you. Sam's friend, right?"

"Alison" I said , smiling the same way ."And you're his brother. I must say, you seemed different in Sam's descriptions. More annoying"

"Wait until you get to know him" Sam said laughing.

But still, I couldn't keep my eyes of him. Dean wasn't as tall as Sam is, but he looked extremely good. Brown ruffled hair and deep green eyes. But it wasn't just his looks that were drawing me to him. The very moment I looked at him, I felt that something inside me was being set on fire. That was a feeling I've never had before.

But it's too soon to say something. I just NEED to know him, but he's not gonna react very well when he'll realize I'm a freakin' vampire. It was the first time in my life when I regretted for being a vampire.

But something. Something in his eyes, in his smile, in his words, in his laugh, was conquering me. Something was making me fall in love with the most inappropiated person in the world.

"Sam". I said eventually, "Jim would really like to see you. He has been really broken since his mom died. Could you go talk to him? Maybe you'll find something about the wolf too"

Jim was one of Sam's old friends. I never really liked him.

"Jim? "he asked surprised" You two are talking?"

"No, But he'll talk to you."

"Ok.I'll go see him. Ali, are you busy tonight?"

"I am going to miss a Dr. House episode, but for you,I can make an exception."

"At "The Grill", right? At 8?"

"Sounds perfect."

And Sam left, leaving Dean and I alone.

"Are you coming tonight?"I asked and sat on a bench. He sat near me.

"I don't know… I'd feel like a third wheel.."

"But you MUST come",I said , without realizing I sounded a bit desperate.

He laughed.

"Why?"he said , raising an eyebrow.

"'Cause I want you to come."

Then, I realized I was involuntary flirting with him. What kind of sick person am I?Hittig on my best friend's brother? Lucky for me,Sam called him.

"Sorry"he said and got up. "See you at 8."

"Bye." I said smiling happily.

He picked up the phone, but I was too curious to hear what were they talking about, so I used my vampire powers to listen to their conversation.

"Man, the chick is…"Dean said turning around and smiling at me.

I smiled back and walked forward.

"Why didn't you tell me she's hot? "Dean asked him.

"You remember she's a vampire , right?"

"Hell of a hot vampire."

I went home, satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2- Stolen Kisses(1)

**Hi again**.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hope you'll like this one .**

**You might think that everything is happening too fast, but remember it's season 3.**

**Excuse me for grammar and spelling.**

* * *

Between The Devil And His Green Eyes

Part One:"No Rest For The Wicked"

Ch 2 : "Stolen Kisses"

I acted really strange that day. I got home after I drank two beers at a bar nearby. I looked in the mirror. I looked… happy? I had that weird, dumb smile on my face. "Dazed and Confused", but happy. After a few minutes of thinking I said to myself:"Admit it! You're in love!" But how? And why him? Why a damn hunter? Why someone who could kill me? Why someone who will never love me back? Maybe I'm just stupid. Maybe I'm too desperate too feel something…And so 5 hours passed by. I was like one of those teenage girls who are sooo in love after just 10 minutes. And the love is gone after another 10 minutes . But I was real. It felt real. Because for 5 hours, the only thing that's been on my mind was Dean. .. But I don't love. Kol ? It was a mistake and if I had really loved him, I wouldn't be in the current situation . I have a nice taste in men: serial killer vampires and hunters ... I put on a pair of black jeans and one of my favourite shirts. I got that shirt when I went with Sam to an AC/DC concert a few years ago. You might be wondering how do I look. Dark brown hair and blue eyes. I was turned a long time ago, when I was 29. But it's not important. Tonight, they're important.

I got in the car and drove to "The Grill". And there they were. Drinking beers. I walked to their table.

"Hi"I said shyly.

"Sit down" Sam said smiling at my T-shirt.

And we kept talking for hours,like nothing's gonna' happen. We just laughed and talked about rock bands, how geek Sam was during college, but nothing about the past years. What happened? Is it true ? It's true what the demons are saying?

Sam got a text (from God knows who) and said :

"Sorry, I've got to go."

And that's it. He just left without saying another word.

But finally,I got the balls to ask Dean :

"Is it true?"

"What?" he asked and put the beer bottle on the table.

"That you sold your soul in exchange for Sam's life."

Suddenly, the smile from his face disappeared.

"How do you know? "

"Demons talk."

"Say it! Say that I'm crazy … Not gonna judge. "

"I don't think you're crazy. I would have done the same, and Sam's not my brother… I 'm just sorry I didn't get to know you before all this."

"Maybe we can work something out… "

"No no no no ", I said, nodding my head. "Don't try to flirt with me,'cause it's not gonna work. I want to know you, not sleep with you. Don't get me wrong, I want to sleep with you soooo badly. But first, I want to know you."

"Then we're on the same boat. Can I ask you something? "

"Go ahead."

"Well you're hot, funny,smart, in fewer words: You have personality. Why did you go to Stanford? "

I laughed.

"I was bored."

"But Sam?Is he that interesting? "

"Jealous?"

"Maybe."

"He was alone there. He looked like he needed a shoulder to cry on. And I needed a friend. A real one. Who didn't stay around me just to get in my pants. "

"So can I be that kind of friend for you?"

"You can be more than a friend... if you want to."

He smiled and gave me one of his flirty looks.

We had fun that night. I felt good… I'm kidding … I felt AWESOME! With his every word he was making me fall deeper in love. It was wrong, and yet, it felt so right.

We were walking to our cars, surrounded by the smell of gasoline mixed with alcohol.

"Nice car", I said "67 Chevy Impala"

"We're soulmates! I knew there was someone in the world like me… But I didn't think he or she would be as hot as I am. "

"That's weird, 'cause once Sam said you and I could be twins. Guess he was right. "

I was feeling dizzy. And it wasn't the gasoline. It was him. He was just intoxicating me. I laughed without any reasons.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing..."

"Alison … " he said in a husky voice .

"I like you, Dean. A lot. Don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"Stupid like what? "

"You'll find something, I'm sure. And I'm not getting in bed with you… at least not tonight. "

"Are you reading my thoughts?"

"Not thoughts", I said," pants "

The look on his face was priceless.

"If you don't want to sleep with me, then why did you look? "

Until that very moment, I did everything to avoid looking in his eyes, but, accidentally, our eyes met… I froze.

He came closer to me and placed his hand on my lower back, keeping me stuck between his body and his car, so I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. And somehow, our lips touched. I failed. I tried so hard not to fall for him, and where did I end up? Kissing him? I was just stupid, but I couldn't resist.

I placed my hands on his neck and deepened the kiss. But that kiss was different. It was sweet, romantic, not some senseless saliva exchange. Just pure and innocent.

And then, his phone rang. Damn it!

He stepped back nervous , and answered the phone.

"What? So soon? I'll be right there in a minute ."

He seemed disappointed.

"What happened?" I asked, with my lips still red from the kiss.

"Sam killed the wolf... "

"So that's a good thing , right?"

"Means we have to go, in Utah, maybe… "

"Oh, I see…."

I knew it! I knew I couldn't be happy. What was I even thinking?

"Wait a sec! You said you are leaving Stanford soon, right?

"Yeah, so? "

"So why don't you come with us? "

So I'm not the only one who's falling in love, am I?

"I'd feel like the third wheel…."

"I'm sure Sam would be happy to spend some time with you, and , bonus, I can get to know you better. "

"Maybe… "

He came closer and kissed me the same way he kissed me before.

"Pleaseeee "

He kissed me again.

"Fine, just shut up! "

"Good, see you here at 9 ! "

And he left without saying anything else. Was this a game or something? Were they messing up with me?

I went home, confused.

I was cleaning up a Glock 17 when someone knocked at my door. Dean. I opened the door, wearing just underwear and a long black T-shirt that had written on it :"It's never lupus…"

He was holding my bag.

"You dropped in the parking lot. I would have given it to you in the morning, but your phone wouldn't stop ringing. "

Damon, Damon and Damon again. But I was too happy to care about the Salvatore's problems.

Dean tried to leave.

"NO!" I said a bit too loud. "Come in. "

And somehow, after a few hours , we were watching House , cuddling on my couch. I think we both fell asleep there , at least I did, listening to his heart beating.


	3. Chapter 3- Witchcraft(1)

**Hi again.**

**Here's chapter 3.**

**Mostly "Malleus Malleficarum" from S3.**

**M Rated for violence and swearing (and some almost-sexual stuff))**

**Excuse me for grammar and spelling. Again. English is not my first language.**

**Smut in chapter 5.**

**Let me know what you think .**

**Hope you'l like and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Between The Devil And His Green Eyes

Part One:"No Rest For The Wicked"

Ch 3 : "Witchcraft"

"She was so scared. I couldn't help; I couldn't do anything to stop it. And I've talked to the police, and I've talked to the medical examiner and no one can explain it. "said Paul Dutton, whose wife died 2 days ago.

Sam was in the bathroom, looking for other clues, while Dean and I were interrogating Paul.

"Well that's why they put the call in to us Mr. Dutton. " I said, trying to take things seriously.

"But the CDC, that's disease control right? What do you think; it's some kind of virus? "

"We're not ruling out anything yet. Mr. Dutton did Janet have any enemies? " Dean asked , and by the way, he looked soooooo hot in that suit.

Paul looked confused at us.

"I'm sorry? "

"Anyone that might have a reason to hurt her? " I completed.

"Wait, what are you saying? That somebody poisoned her? "

"I'm just saying we have to cover every base here. "

This is harder than I thought.

"Well, I mean, what kind of poison? You think a person could have done this? "

"Would anyone want to? " Dean insisted.

"What?! No, no, there's just no one that could've …. Uh, everyone loved Janet. "

Sam had gotten out of the bathroom. He had definitely found something.

"Okay. Thank you very much; I think we've got everything we need. We'll get out of your way now. " Dean said, and shook the poor guy's hand.

We got out, and we were walking towards the Impala as the rain was pouring down. I hate this weather.

Sam handed me a hexbag.

"Awww that's gross! "Dean said.

"Yeah, there are bird bones, rabbit's teeth. This cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned. " Sam said, surprising me.

"Who could have known that geek boy knows all this stuff? Anyway, so we're thinking witch? " I asked and we got into the car. I can say that I'm proud to sit on the backseat of the Impala, with Sam and Dean in the front seats.

"Uh, yeah, and not some new age wicked water douser either. This is old world black magic guys, I mean, warts and all. "

There were a few minutes of silence, and then Dean said:

"I hate witches! "

Sam and I chuckled.

"They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere. It's creepy, you know, it's downright unsanitary. "he continued.

"Yeah, well someone definitely had it out for Janet Dutton. " Sam said

"Yeah, someone who snuck into that house and planted the bag. So what are we thinking, we're uh, looking for some old craggy bitch in the woods."

"Actually, when I was young, witches looked like this. But, no. It could be anyone. Neighbor, coworker, man, woman that's the problem Dean, they're human, they're like everyone else. "

Dean looked at me confused, and started the car.

"Great how do we find 'em?"

"This wasn't random; someone in Janet Dutton's life had an ugly axe to grind. We find the motive- " I tried to say, and they completed me

"We find the murderer."

We have kept an eye on Paul the entire day. He parked his car near a shop, and we saw when he started to choke. We ran to his car. The radio was playing "I Put a Spell on You". Ironic, right?

"Check the car!" Dean yelled, trying to help Paul, as Sam and I were searching under the dashboard.

"Got it!" I shouted. I got up with the damn hexbag and Sam set it on fire. I tossed it on the ground and let it burn with green flames.

"What the hell is happening to me?! " Paul shouted.

He was breathing heavily, but we had no time.

"Someone murdered your wife and now they're trying to kill you, that's what's happening to you. " Dean said nervous.

"That's impossible! There's no way- "

But there was a way. He was hiding something.

"If we hadn't have been following you, you'd be a doornail right now. Now who wants you dead? "

"I-uh... There's a woman-uh … An affair- a mistake, she was un-balanced, she was blackmailing me and I put an end to it a week ago. "  
"What's her name? "

Soon after that, we were at Amanda Red's house. And of course, she was lying dead on the floor.

"Three per wrist, vertical. She wasn't fooling around. " I said as I lifted her arm .

"Yeah, looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here." Sam said and put his gun into his jacket.

Dean turned around nearly running into the hanging body of a rabbit.

"Oh god! Freakin' witches! Seriously man, come on!" he yelled and Sam and I started laughing.

"Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from. " I said ironically

"And why does the rabbit always get screwed in the deal?! The poor little guy. "

" You know what I don't get? If she was so bent on revenge, why do this? " Sam asked.

"Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul, decided to cap herself and make it a spurned lovers hat-trick. "

Something was not fitting. I looked under the table. Hexbag.

"Well there's this." I said and tossed the bag to Sam.

"Another one?" Dean asked irritated. "Looks like we got a hit huh? A little witch on witch violence? "

He took the phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

"I'd like to report a dead body, 309 Mayfair Circle. My name? Yeah, sure my name is .. "

And he cut himself off.

"Why are witches ganking each other?"

"I don't know, but I think maybe we got a coven on our hands. "

It was 10 a.m. They were getting dressed to go interrogate Amanda's friends, thinking I was sleeping. Well I was lying on the bed" so purely and innocently" (don't look at me, that's what Dean said, and it's actually kinda cute).

"Dude! You're staring… "I heard Sam saying.

I tried not to laugh and pulled the sheet off my leg, exposing it even more (for the audience's pleasure)

"W-h-h-a-a-t were you saying? " Dean said.

"You're creepy, man... I'll get a coffee and meet ya' in the parking lot"

"Yeah… s-s-s-ure, see you there"

I heard the door closing.

"I know you're awake" he said and sat on the bed near me. Dean touched my bare leg.

"Hmmm… I was expecting for you to say: "What a naughty girl" in a husky voice, and yet, you didn't. "

"I'm not into S&M, but I'm opened to new things."

I got up and went to the closet (of course I wasn't wearing teenage pajamas). I was wearing a black bra and a pair of boxers with the words:"Spank me!" written on them.

"With pleasure!" he said, being very concerned on my butt.

"Only in your wildest fantasies"

"Honey, you have no idea how my wildest fantasies look like."

I went to the bed and sat almost naked on his lap. His pants were yelling: Boner alert!

I kissed him, his lips burning with lust. Gotta admit, he was the best kisser in the world.

"I need to take a shower. Go talk with those chicks, I'll see ya and the bar nearby at lunch. And please, find something. Covens are dangerous, like street gangs."

He walked outside and I went to take that damn shower.

It was night and we were heading back to the motel. Review of the day: They talked to Amanda's friends, and they were most likely our coven. After a few minutes of silence, Sam said:

"They're working black magic, they need to be stopped. "

Dean and I were both surprised by those words.

"Stopped like stopped? Dean asked.

Sam gave him an "of course" look.

"Burn witch, burn"

Then, the Impala stuttered and started to choke up.

"What the hell?"

The car stopped. Ruby. Crap. Crap. Crap. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

We got out of the car, not very happy to see her.

"Sam, listen to me, there's no time. " Hmm... new meatsuit. Blonde, this time. "You have to get out of town. "

Dean raised the Colt and pointed it at her.

"So this is Ruby huh? Never had the pleasure. I was hoping you'd show up again."

I wasn't even thinking to stop him. I hated Ruby as much as he did.

"Point that thing somewhere else. " I don't think she was actually paying attention to him

"Hahahaha right… "

"Sam please, go, get in the car and don't look back. "

"We can take care of a few kitchen witches, thanks. "

"I'm not talking about witches, you jackass, witches are whores. I'm talking about who they serve. "

O-oo ... I smell something rotten.

They were a bit confused.

"Demons." I said eventually.

Ruby noticed I was there too.

"Alison! I've missed you!"

"Go fuck yourself, bitch!"

"We'll talk later. Sam, you have to go! NOW! It's more than you can handle."

"Oh come on, what is this huh? Please tell me you're not listening to this crap!"

I wanted to think we could handle it, but Ruby was right. Sam had to get the hell out of town.

"Put a leash on your brother Sam, if you wanna keep him. " Ruby shouted

Too much tension. Things are gonna get odd.

"Dean, I'm afraid she's right." I said and soon, all eyes were pointed at me.

"Dude, just chill out" Sam continued.

"No, no! She's messing with your heads, God knows why, that's who they are! "

" I'm telling you the truth. " Ruby insisted

"And I'm telling you to shut up bitch. "

They were like 2 teenagers fighting for a guy. But shit was serious.

"I'm sorry, why are you even a part of this conversation?! "

"Oh, I don't know maybe because he's my brother you black eyed skank! "

"Oh, right, right. You care about your brother so much, that's why you're checking out in a few months, leaving him all alone? That's why he brought the little bitch with him. But she's just like you! She'll leave him and he's gonna be all alone. That's why I'm here."

If Dean hadn't tried to shoot her, I would have killed her right there.

He fired the gun, and few seconds after, Ruby and I were in some forest. Fuck! She zapped me there.

"Bitch!" I yelled and threw a punch in her face, making her lip bleed.

"What are you planning to do, huh? Tell them the truth or fuck them both? "

I was losing my mind, swallowed by anger.

"I'm trying to fucking save them! At least this time. The angel bastards are stuck in Heaven and they can't stop me. You think you can stop me? "

"Yeah right. You want peace and love and crap. "

"That so hard to believe? Well find out I'm not lying. I want to help them. To help 2 stupid bastards! "

"To do what ? To save the world? Why? "

"Fuck you, Ruby! "

I used the fucking vampire speed and ran the hell outta there. 14 miles out of the town. Great!

I arrived at the motel. Ruby was just getting out. I didn't pay her much attention, 'cause Dean was on the floor, still chocking and Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Are you okay?" I asked and ran to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bitch saved me. I'll tell you the whole story later. Now we have to go. Sam's about to kill those witches. "

"And the freakin' demon… What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

We slammed the door from Elizabeth's house. The room was a mess. 2 bitches were dead on the floor. Tammi ( I think that's her name) was our motherfuckin' demon . Fuck.

"Two for one, lovely. " She said and threw us to the walls. She was stronger than I thought. " And the vampire bitch!"

Ruby walked in.

"Wait!" She said. "Please, I just came to talk. I've been lost without you, take me back. That's why I led the Winchesters here. They're for you, as a gift. "

Dean looked at Sam and mouthed: "I told you so!"

"Really?" Tammi was intrigued, but not convinced.

"Let me serve you again, I've wanted it, I've wanted you for so long. "

Wo-hooa we're getting a bit lesbian, aren't we?

"You were one of my best. "

Then Ruby tried to stab her.

"But then again, you always were a lying whore. "

Tammi hit Ruby several times, blood pouring down from her face. She was on the floor.

"Come on, get up. "

She pulled Ruby up.

"We've been here before haven't we? " Then she looked at Sam "Pretty mortifying I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course that was when you were human. "

I already knew that, but Sam and Dean were surprised.

"Didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing I guess, but don't worry love, no secrets where you're heading remember? " She continued. "Monyé valack forsa, ulu iri regatt ruac, fieesh nieesh forthsa lé inmist infirum forthsa por un betest a té un fornalles ecclaisee i ... "

I passed out. That spell was for exorcising demons, but it had some effect on vampires too.

I think someone carried me out, 'cause I woke up in my bed few hours later, with Dean sleeping beside me.


	4. Chapter 4- Dreamscape(1)

**Hi guys.**

**Here's chapter 4.**

**It's practically"Dream a little dream of me"**

**Smut in the next chapter.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

Between The Devil And His Green Eyes

Part One:"No Rest For The Wicked"

Ch 4: "Dreamscape"

"I'll pack up the stuff, you go get Sam. " I told Dean

I knew where Sam was. He was drunk in some bar. Why? Same reason I got drunk 2 nights ago. Dean. The simple thought of losing him was horrible. After just 2 months we got so close, that I felt I couldn't live without him. Do I love him? Maybe, but I still don't know what true love is. But this, this was the closest thing to love I've ever felt.

Few minutes after he left, he called me again.

"Hurry up"

He seemed scared.

"What happened?"

"Bobby. "

Maybe you don't get it: Bobby's in the hospital, God knows why.

How come that I know him? I met him before he became a hunter. And the rest is history.

He was lying on a hospital bed, almost not breathing.

"So, what's the diagnosis? " Sam asked.

"We've texted everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy." the doctor answered "Mr. Sniderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses? "

Sniderson? Really? Dean sure knows how to choose dumb names.

"No, he-he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch cold. "

Waste of time. I threw the doctor to the wall and compelled him.

"Doctor, is there anything you can do? "

"Look, I'm sooorry, but weee dooon't know what's causing it... so we don't know how to treat it. He just... went to sleep, aaaand didn't wake up. "

"Thank you. "

We walked into Bobby's motel room.

"So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh? " Sam asked as he turned on the lights.

"Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation... "

"I mean, he must have been working a job, right? "

It looked like a damn simple motel room. So normal. And we're far from being normal.

"Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know? "

Sam opened a closet, still nothing. The room looked too normal.

Vervain. I could smell it.

I opened another closet. The smell was horrible for me, but they couldn't feel it.

"How 'bout this?" I asked and got the clothes out of the way. Maps, news articles, something about some plant and all kind of stuff.

Dean chuckled.

"Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks. " He took one of the articles "Silene capensis", which of course means absolutely nothing to me. "

""Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist. I think this helps. Apparently, he went to sleep, and didn't wake up."

"Sounds familiar?"

"Alright, um... So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something- " Sam began saying

"That started hunting him." I continued

"Alright, I'll go talk to the doc myself. See if you can make heads or tails of this. " Dean said, pointing at the closet.

Later that day, we went back to the hospital. Dean was near Bobby's bed.

"How is he? " Sam asked.

"No change. What you got? "

"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments.. (he sighs) .. Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense. "

I knew it wasn't only vervain. The smell was all over Bobby.

"How so? "

"This plant, Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root. It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries. " I said and Dean looked at me confused. " A witch told me. A good one "

"Let me guess. They dose up and start kicking around the hackey. "

"Not quite. If you believe the legends, it's used for dreamwalking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads. " Sam said and sat on a chair near the bed.

"I take it we believe the legends. And witches. "

"When don't we? But dreamwalking is just the tip of the iceberg. I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger. "

"You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad. " I continued.

"And killing people in their sleep? "

No no no no no no. NO ONE KILLS BOBBY.

Still, I nodded me head.

And more meaningless talk came after that. I was staring at Bobby.

_"Run!" I yelled, but he didn't move._

_The demon just laughed and kicked me in the stomach._

_She came closer and lifted me up, grabbing me by my neck._

_"Die, bitch!" she shouted._

_And then electrical lights went through the demon's body. The knife was in her belly. Someone got my knife._

_She fell down and I could see Bobby's hands, full of blood._

_"You're damn welcome…"_

"Alison!" I heard Dean shouting.

"W-hat? "

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… sure...What were you sayin' ? "

"We were thinking about who our homicidal sandman could be "

I wasn't feeling right staying there. I looked at Bobby once more, nodded my head and went into the hallway, followed by "the dynamic duo".

They didn't ask a question, though I knew they were confused.

"So…. " I said sitting on a chair " Who knew the doctor and had access to his dream shrooms. ?"

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something? "

"Possible. But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean.. I don't know how many subjects he had or who all of them were. "

I was feeling really dizzy and they were talking like I weren't there.

Sam scoffed and Dean looked at him.

"What?"

"Any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now. " Sam answered, letting out a loud sigh.

"You know what? You're right. "

Damn him and his "creativity". Going around someone's head? Bad idea.

Sam was looking at him confused. But I couldn't damn move. Fuck!

But why?

"Sure, I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided."

"Dream-root, Sam!" I said annoyed. "He wants to trip on some dream-root to get in his head, dumbass ! "

"Well look who's on period this week… " Dean said, amused.

"Fuck you!" I groaned

"I'm fine with that… But not now, you're too grumpy and you might do something out of my comfort zone."

"And what would that be?"

He didn't say anything else.

"Guys, are you sure you want to go dreamwalking inside Bobby's head? We have no idea what's crawling around in there. "

"How bad could it be? " Sam asked.

"Bad. But it's a risk someone must take. One problem though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some it... "

"Crap!" Dean shouted

"What? " Sam and I said in unison.

"Bela."

"Bela? Crap! "

"You're actually suggesting we ask her a favor? "Dean asked

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah. " I completed.

I got up and got out of that damn hospital. Maybe I'll feel better at the motel.

While searching through the books Sam fell asleep. Actually, after I got out of the shower they were both sleeping.

Damn weird dreams they were having. I thought only sexual frustrated kids had this kind of dreams. Apparently not only kids.

I hit Dean slightly on his head.

"Wake up!" I whispered.

"W-h-h-at?"

He got those big, curious eyes when he noticed I was wearing only a towel.

"Dude, what the hell were you dreaming about?" I said as I was wiping my hair with another towel.

"Well, you were there. Naked. All over me… It was hot…"

He was still staring at me.

"This is how my dream started…" he explained.

"Oh… " I threw my towel away( relax, I was wearing underwear) and put a large T-shirt on "Hey, I said pointing at Sam, who was still happy-moaning, hear that?"

"Wondering who he is dreaming about…"

Weird noises got louder.

"Let's cut him off, I really don't want to see or hear what's next" I said as I was putting on a pair of tight jeans.

"You didn't let me dream that far…."

I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Fine…SAM!" he yelled. "Wake up"

Sam lifted his head and wiped off his drools.

"Dude, you were out. Making some serious happy noises. " Dean laughed at him

Sam looked very uncomfortable and doesn't look over at us.

"Who were you dreaming about?" I asked smiling.

"What? No one. Nothing. "

"C'mon , you can tell us! Angelina Jolie?"

His tv-crush during college.

"No!"

"Brad Pitt?" Dean asked

"No. No. Dude, it doesn't matter. "

"Whatever…"

"Yeah... whatever " Sam said to himself

After an awkward pause:

"I called Bela. " Dean said and handed me one of the papers he was reading. I nodded and he kept looking.

Sam had a weird reaction.

"Bela? Yeah? She-What'd she.. you know, say? She.. gonna.. help us? "

"Shockingly, no, which puts us back to square one. I've been trying to decipher the doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than you do. "

Sam was still in his chair, looking at us for a second and turning around again.

"You gonna' come over and help us or.. ?"

Dean looked over at him. Sam looked around, and then down to his.. well, you know. He looked up, still keeping his back to us.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec. "

Weird. Living with men. It's like living around heated animals.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. Dean walked over and opened it. Bela.

"Bela. As I live and breathe. "

She looked quite surprised to see me. Good memories. Hot and sweaty… Where were we?

Sam quickly reacted when he saw her and tried to cover his "situation". Bela? Really?

"You called me. Remember? "

I know too many people with British accent. Way too many.

"I remember you turning me down. "

Sam was still in the chair. He waved one hand at her while the other is placed to continue to cover things up. He's not looking at her.  
"Hey, Bela. What's going on? " he said, trying to make conversation. Geek.

"I brought you your African Dream Root. " she said and handed Dean a jar of it. " Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by. "

"Why the sudden change of heart, honey?" I said.

" What? I can't do you a little favor every now and again? "

"No, not unless you want something. "

Sam was still looking weird, his mind definitely somewhere else.

"Come on, I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them. " Dean said.

"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right? I'm doing it for him, not for you. "

"Bobby? Why?"

Now I was intrigued too.

"He saved my life once. In Flagstaff. "

I don't remember it, and I had been around Bobby for a while.

And I was not the only one suspicious. Well, Sam's not counting.

"I screwed up and he saved me, okay? You satisfied? "

"Maybe"

"So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour? "

We?

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less Bobby's head. No offense. "

He walked over and put the dream-root into the safe, near the Colt.

"It's 2 am. Where am I supposed to go? "

"Get a room. Ah, they got the Magic Fingers, a little Casa Erotica on pay-per-view. You'll love it. "

I think she's a ... little pissed off.

"You- "

She walked towards the door and slammed it.

"Nice to see-.. Seeing you... " Sam said.

Dean was still confused, but unfortunately, I have eyes. Damn.

Sam handed us two glasses of that damn thing. I insisted to stay out of Bobby's head, but apparently , they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can't forget this. " He said and gave us a bit of Bobby's hair.

"We have to drink Bobby's hair? "

"Trust me, I could have been worse." I told Dean

"Bottoms up then"

It tasted like ass.

I passed out.

Where the hell was I?

Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found and the room looked like something from "Suite life of Zack and Cody"

OH, FUCK ME! ANGELS.

I heard Zachariah talking, while I was still on the floor. I couldn't move.

"No no no, vampire bitch. Who told you are allowed to do this?"

"Your mother"

I started coughing and spitting blood.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of the Winchester business?"

"Fuck you!"

He didn't know that I was drawing the angel-banishing sigil with the blood

"STAY OUT OF IT!" he yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" I said as I paced my hand on the drawing and sent him to Hotel California.

I was alone, covered in blood in the angels' guest room.

Then I heard another wings. I looked over at the man in trench coat.

"Castiel." I said pathetically "Forgave me so soon?"

"We don't have time for that. You have to go. They are in danger and you've been missing for over 5 days."

I got up without saying another word.

"Where are they?"

"Inside Dean's head. You have to go there and kill that Jeremy-man Dean talked to during the investigations. "

"Zap me there. And, Cass, I'm sorry!"

"There's no time."

And suddenly I ended up in a dark forest. A man was hitting Sam.

"You can't stop me. There's nothing I can't do in here. " I heard the man saying

Sam saw me.

"Wait" I mouthed.

"Cas , I need to go into real-world. There I can kill him. He's too powerful over here." I said( in my mind, hoping he would hear me)

I tripped and fell on the floor of a creepy room. There was the same man struggling in his sleep.

I walked towards him and snapped his neck.

After a few hours Sam and Dean came. (no, no telepathy, I called them)

They seemed released to see me. Dean came closer and hugged me. He kissed me hard and said:

"Don't ever disappear like that"

"Promise. Is everything fine?"

"Not really but it's over"

Dean stepped back and noticed he was covered in blood. I was bleeding.

"Ali, what… the fuck?"

"I'm fine… I just need blood. I'm injured."

"Take her to the motel. I'll get rid of the body and go to Bobby's. See ya in the morning" Sam said

Dean nodded his head, with a worried look on his face.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's take you somewhere safe"

We walked outside on drove off, back to the motel.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Confused? **

**How did she know Cas?**

**Something in her past.**

**And by the way , when you see stuff in italics, means flashback**

**Got any questions? Ask!**

**Thanks for reading and, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5- A thousand kisses deep(1)

**Hi guys.**

**A loot of smut in this chapter( you have been warned)**

** watch?v=k9GVk3AclEM - you can listen this song, fits the atmosphere really well.**

**This chapter is for L. my bff-and I miss you soo fucking much. Thanks for helping me with this. Your mind is more perverted that Amir's (you sure remember him)**

**Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Between The Devil and His Green Eyes

Part One:"No Rest For The Wicked"

Ch 5: "A Thousand Kisses Deep "

When we got back at the motel, I decided to book another room. I felt like I just couldn't be around him. He saw the real me. A blood-thirsty monster. A killer.

I took a cold shower and drank 2 blood bags. But I was still feeling horrible.

But then, I heard someone knocking on the door. Dean was standing there smiling, holding a whiskey bottle.

"Couldn't sleep? I asked.

"Neh" he raised the bottle "Want a drink?"

"Come in"

He sat on one of the beds (I needed a room with one bed, but let's remember we're in a motel) and passed me the bottle as I sat on the other bed, facing him.

I grabbed the bottle and drank. Few drops poured down my throat.

"Bela stole the Colt." He said, but it didn't seem to me that he gave a fuck.

"Damn, this was a weird day"

"I'm just glad I did something good by doing something bad. And Bobby is fine. He's always been such a good friend. And we'll find the Colt" I continued

"For how long have you known Bobby?"

"I met him when he was just beginning. He shouldn't have gone hunting in the first place. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe some people shouldn't have done what they did."

He knew what I was talking about, 'cause the sweet smile on his face disappeared.

"It's me you're talking about, isn't it?"

"Not very subtle, huh? Maybe it's because of the whiskey. Well, I just… Nothing. It doesn't matter. I need to change and go to bed. I'm tired."

I got up, but he did the same. He cut my way, so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Alison… "He said in a way that made me melt.

Then, in a rush of emotions, tears were falling from my eyes.

"I'm scared, Dean!" I shouted. "I'm scared of losing you. I don't know what's fuckin' happening to me, but one thing I know for sure: I know I feel something for you. And is driving me crazy! Because it's something I've never felt in my entire life, and, trust me, that's a lot.

He put his hands on my face, looking deep in my eyes.

"You're going to be fine, Alison. I'm gonna' be fine. Everything is gonna' be fine. "He said, and wiped off my tears. "I promise"

Although he knew he was lying and I knew he was lying, I didn't say another word. It seemed the right thing, because I wanted to hold on that lie forever.

I leaned forward until our lips met. Soon after, I was kissing him hungrily, never wanting to let go. Our tongues were tangled, mixing two flavors of whiskey. I knew it was the right thing. I belonged there. I belonged with HIM.

He slid his hand under my T-shirt, placing it on my hip, getting our bodies closer and closer.

Then he took down his shirt and T-shirt, leaving his gorgeous abs and chest bare, his burning hot skin. I wanted to rip our clothes and get straight to business, but he had other plans. He was kissing me slowly and passionately, taking his time to enjoy every second.

I tossed my T-shirt on the floor and he started placing kisses on my neck, then my shoulder and lower until he got to my pants. He unbuttoned my jeans, taking them down slowly, exposing my legs inch by inch, until I was wearing only underwear. I reached for his belt and opened it, then his zipper, which I almost broke down, in my need to have him. He stepped back and his jeans fell down. Those boxers were a bit too constrictive, weren't they?

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, breaking the kiss.

"Hell's yeah!"

He put me gently on the bed, remaining on top of me. I rolled over him, still kissing his sweet lips. Then I kissed his neck and bit it slowly. His hands were tracing lines and curves on my back, sending electrical shocks through my spine. He reached for my bra and unclasped it as I let out a small moan, proving I never wanted him to stop. In a few seconds, my bra was thrown away somewhere on the floor. He got on top of me again and leaned back, looking at my exposed chest. Then he started kissing my neck, leaving a hot trail of wet kisses all over it, lowering down, until he got to my breasts. He was kissing my breast slowly, cupping the other one in his hand, playing with it, rolling his fingers over my nipple while his tongue was curling around the other one.

His hands went to my legs and reached for my panties. He slid them down slowly, leaving me completely naked, while my juices were running down my leg.

I got his boxers down and left my hands on his gorgeous ass. Then he spread my legs apart and looked deep into my eyes. I nodded my head in approval.

He pushed his long, thick member inside me and I groaned in a shock of pain mixed with pleasure. I bit my lip so hard that I drew blood out. I closed my eyes.

He kissed me tenderly and whispered:

"Open your eyes, Ali"

And so I did.

He started thrusting slowly inside me and soon, the air was filled with our moans. But it was not enough to make either of us cum. It was a slow, passionate torture as his dick was getting in and out of my wet core. Every time I got close he stopped, making me angry.

I knew I was at his mercy and he knew it too. He was smiling, enjoying having all this power on me. How could he even control himself?

"Please! " I begged and he got his hand to my clit and rubbed.

"Fuck!" I groaned and still, it wasn't enough to get me over the edge. Of course, he knew that.

"Please what?" he asked as he placed his mouth over my nipple and bit it slowly.

I was practically screaming and begging, but he wouldn't listen.

"Please what?"

"Aaaahhh!" was the only thing I managed to say.

He had been torturing me for what seemed like decades.

"Please, Dean!" I begged again. "Please let me cum… "

He started thrusting faster and faster and the sweet lovemaking scene was replaced with a carnal image of two people who lusted for each other. Two people who craved for each other, which needed each other.

I felt an orgasm building inside me, ripping me in pieces.

We were breathing heavily, making incoherent sounds, moaning and screaming each other's names.

"Aaaaahhhh, Dean!" I screamed as the orgasm took over me, waves of pleasure flooding through my body.

He kissed the corner of my mouth and came inside me.

Everything was a blur and I think we both passed out. It was more than a human could take. It was so good that it messed up a vampire's mind. We woke up a few minutes later, full of sweat, in the same position.

He laid near me exhausted.

" That was just… AWESOME!" he said and placed a kiss on my forehead

He was truly happy. I managed to make a man who knew he would die in 2 months happy.

"Man, you're so good at this. This night definitely made its place in my "best nights" top.

He laughed and lifted me, placing my head on his chest.

Everything was so normal, so simple, so… human. We were cuddling, kissing and whispering sweet words. We looked like a sweet young couple, two highschool sweethearts, but we were far from being that. But we were a blood-thirsty vampire and a dying, messed up hunter. It was wrong, against every possible rule, but it felt right.

We fell asleep soon, leaving all the worries away.

* * *

The sun shining bright over us, his hands wrapped around me, the warmth of his body made me feel safe, loved… home.

I was staring at him, smiling. I still couldn't believe he was there with me. We were happy, but things would have changed in a few months.

I heard him waking up and I closed my eyes, pretending I was sleeping. He started moving his hand up and down my hip.

"Stop it!" I said, laughing.

"Stop what?" he asked, but he kept tickling me. "This?" he got his hand up and cupped my breast. "Or this?" he lifted my head and kissed me.

"Well, I didn't tell you to stop…."

If I could, I would have stayed there forever.

I ran my fingers over his neck.

"Stop it!" he said

"Stop what?" I whispered. "This?" I kissed him hard and slightly bit his lower lip. "This?" I kissed his neck, feeling the blood rushing. Then my hand went down to the "indecent" parts of his body. A moan escaped from his lips as I squeezed his dick.

He somehow lifted me and placed me on him, then leaned forward and kissed me with a wild lust.

"Last night, I wanted just to feel you." he whispered. "Now, I want to see you. "

I pushed him onto the bed and lowered myself on his dick.

Then, his damn phone rang.

"Answer it!" I shouted.

He swore and then picked up.

"Hi, Sam! Sorry I'm late. I drank a bit too much last night and I'm tired. I'll take a shower and come pick ya' up, ok? "

Liar liar pants on fire. Too bad he wasn't wearing any.

I wanted to piss him off, so I started moving up and down his shaft. He let out a moan.

"Are you ok?" I overhead Sam saying.

"Y-e-eah, I'm fine. I dropped some coffee on my hand…."

Sam said something and I saw an evil smile on Dean's face.

"Alison?" he asked "Yeah, she's here. Wanna talk with her?"

He handed me the phone.

"Are you nuts? He could hear us!"

"Doesn't sound so funny now, does it? Now, don't dare stop and carry a nice conversation.

I got my phone to my ear and continued what I was doing.

"H-i-I" I said in a lost voice.

It was damn obvious that something was going on.

"Ali, what's going on?" Sam asked suspicious.

"Nothing. W-e-e …. We just.. aaaah… fell into a deep sleep, and we've just woken up. "

Dean got his hand to my clit and rubbed.

"Aaaaah" I said and quickly bit my lip.

"Just hurry up, ok? Bobby has already left and we have to go find Bela and the Colt." He said and hung up.

"You're crazy!" I shouted

He brought that hand to his mouth (obviously for a sick, perverted and still hot reason) and whispered:

"Shhhh….." he placed his hands on my hips, moving my body up and down, making me scream in pleasure. "Just enjoy"

And so I did. I rode him so hard that I felt my legs getting weak. My breasts were bouncing and wild, crazy sounds were coming from my mouth.

"Aaaaahhhhhh, Dean!" I yelled as the orgasm tore me apart.

"Aaaah" he groaned and came inside me.

I leaned forward and kissed him, still breathing heavy.

"Ok, now let's go. "

* * *

Sam was standing in front of the motel, his arms crossed around his chest.

"Sorry, man" Dean said as we got out of the car "I slept too much"

"You're lying! You got the I got laid look on your face. And you" he said pointing at me" You're either covering him up, or, judging from the sounds I overheard in our conversation, you're the one who made him smile like that."

I laughed, smiling at the ground.

"Don't get me wrong" he continued. "I'm happy for you guys. I just don't want any of you to get hurt"

Wasn't he a bit too protective? For who? Dean? Me? Guess we'll have to wait until it happenes.

My phone rang. Damon.

"Listen, I have to pick up. I'll wait you in the car." I said as I went to the Impala and sat down in the backseat.

After I finished talking with Damon, they were still talking. I saw Dean looking at me and I used the "super-vampire-powers" to hear them.

"I don't want to die, man. Not now."

I tear fell down on my cheek. I quickly wiped it off.

"We'll find a way to save you." Sam said, but I knew it was hopeless.

But I needed to have hope. We all needed that.

* * *

**Thanks soo much for reading.**

**Hope you've enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6- This is War(1)

**Gooood morning Vietnam!**

**Sorry for the long wait and all, but you have no idea how busy I was.**

**And L. -thank you again(and thanks to H. :) too) Love you both. More you, so don't kill me.**

**Anyway,hope you'll enjoy this one**

* * *

Between The Devil and His Green Eyes

Part One:"No Rest For The Wicked"

Ch 6: "This is war "

I told them I wanted to get away for a day. Vampire stuff and all. But it was a lie. I wanted to find a way to save Dean. So I was somewhere in Louisiana talking with a voodoo priest when I just appeared in a parking lot, in front of a precinct. Castiel was near me. Damn it.

"Help them!" was the only thing he said, looking at me with those "puppy eyes"

"Why can't you do it?"

He sighed looking disgusted at those people just standing there. But I smelled the sulfur. Demons.

"I …. can't"

I sighed and nodded my head.

"What's happening?"

"Lilith sent them to kill the Winchesters."

No one kills the Winchesters,bitch!

"Why are they here?"

"A woman named Bela 'screwed them up' and the FBI got them"

I laughed hearing that. Have no idea where he heard that. Still, funny as hell.

"Just be careful" he said concerned

"I'm good from here, Cas"

I heard his wings and in a second he was gone.

But suddenly, I felt a knife being stabbed in my back. Demon-killing knife? Ruby…..

"Ruby, damn it! It's me!"

She pulled the knife back and my wound quickly healed.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was you. "

"Nevermind. Let's get inside. "

And we did… but through killing some of those demons. Usually, the smell of blood is great, but this was horrible.

We broke the window and I fell down. I got up and saw the demon-trap.

Footsteps.

Dean and Sam and some people I didn't know who had some weird looks on their faces were staring at us.

Ruby was trapped and I had the vampire-face on so they were sure creeped out.

Some black dude pointed his rifle at us. SON OF A BITCH.

"How do we kill them?"

Now I'm pissed.

"We don't. "Sam said and lowered the guy's rifle.

"But the blonde one is a demon and the other one must be…"

"A vampire" I said "And I can kill you. But I won't 'cause I'm here to help you, and the demon wants to help too."

I walked over that guy and a nice, young girl and some other dude and kissed Dean hard. He didn't say a word, just responded the kiss happily.

They were looking weird at us while Sam broke off the trap and Ruby got out.

"And they say chivalry's dead. Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here. " she said as we walked into the main office.

"How many are out there? " Dean asked and put a gun on the table.

"30 at least. That's so far. " I replied

"Oh, good. 30. 30 hit men all gunning for us. Who sent them? "

I knew the answer, but did not want to reply. Yes, I knew all about Lilith. How? Well that's a story for another time.

"You didn't tell Dean?" she asked Sam "Ooh, I'm surprised."

"Tell me what?"

"There's a big new up and corner. Real pied piper."

"Who is he?"

"Not he. Her. Her name is Lilith." I said and he looked at me confused. "Trust me; you don't wanna know how come that I know. Thing is, I knew for like 10 minutes"

I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth. It would hurt him so much.

Everyone was confused. But not Sam.

"Lilith?" Dean asked again, not sure of what he heard.

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. 'Cause she sees him as a competition. " Ruby said sitting on the table.

"You knew about this? (Sam didn't answer) Well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else I should know?! " Dean shouted angry.

I knew he was gonna get mad, that's why I lied, so don't judge me. It's not like I don't care about him. I do! What I feel for him is something more than everything known to a human being. But I just had to lie.

"How about the two of you talk about this later? We'll need the Colt. Where's the Colt? " Ruby asked

We looked down. Sam eventually answered:

"It got stolen. "

"I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands. Fantastic. This is just peachy… "

"Ruby…." Sam tried to say.

"Shut up. Fine. Since I don't see that there's no other any option. There's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive. I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius. Myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Dean said, happy that there might be a chance.

"Aww… you can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue. "

Isn't that the spell with the virgin?

"I got virtue. "

She chuckled.

"Nice try. You're not a virgin."

Yep, the spell with the virgin. Where the hell can we find a damn virgin?

Dean laughed.

"Nobody's a virgin. "

Ruby looked at the small girl (and I would later find out her name was Nancy) and then all the eyes were pointed at her.

"No. No way. You're kidding me, r–. You're… " Dean asked confused

"What? It's a choice, okay? " she answered

Saying no to sex? Yep it's a choice honey, but when Dean is all over you, you kinda have no choice. Or that's just me?

"So, y-you've never… Not even once? I mean not even – Wow. "

"So, this spell. What can I do? "She said smiling at Ruby. Few did she know about this spell.

"You can hold still while I cut your heart out of your chest."

"What?" Nancy asked scared.

"What? Are you crazy?" Dean shouted.

"I'm offering a solution."

"You're offering to kill somebody."

I knew this was our best shot, but this poor virgin girl couldn't die like this.

"And what do you think is gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in? "

"We're gonna protect her. That's what. ' The black guy said.

And the rest of the conversation was about the pros and cons of that girl dying. And the sad conclusion they got to was that she had to die… and she was quite fine with that.

"It's my decision. " she eventually said.

"Stop! Stop! Nobody kill any virgins. Sam, Ali I need to talk to you."

We got into the dark, cold hallway.

"Please tell me you're not actually considering this. We're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart." Dean said desperate.

"And we're also talking about 30 people out there, Dean. Innocent people who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here." Sam said and Dean looked at me, hoping to have me on his side.

Though I wanted to save that girl, it was our best shot.

"Sorry, Dean. I'm afraid he's right. "

"It doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans. I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice, sweet, innocent girl, who hasn't even been laid. I mean, look, if that's how you win wars, then I don't want to win."

"Then what? What do we do, Dean?" I asked and crossed my arms around my chest.

"I got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one. I'm not even saying that it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin. "

He didn't sound very confident.

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" Sam eventually asked

"Open the doors, let them all in and we fight."

That was his idea? I knew it's not gonna work, but you just can't argue with this man.

* * *

We all agreed that we'll fight, but Ruby didn't. And she was kinda right. She just left, and I wanted so much to leave too. But I couldn't.

We all got ready. Dean and Henricksen were at the front door. Nancy and the other guy on the roof (you'll see later why) and Sam and I in the main office. I heard the doors being opened, and soon after, all the demons got in. And soon, it was just madness there. A demon tackled Sam to the ground. One of the demons pinned Henriksen against the wall. Sam was fighting hand-to-hand with the demon who tackled him. Dean was still somewhere in the hallway. Another demon hit my head with an unknown metal object, as I fell down. Henriksen reached for a flask from his pocket.

"God, I hope this works. " He said as he opened the flask and splashed holy water on the demon. He grabbed his gun and moved further down the hallway.

A blonde-demon bitch punched me in the stomach, and I broke her neck. There is no time for pity or mercy. This is damn war. Sam and I started throwing holy water all over place, as Dean came in. He shot a man in his elbow, and joined us, but soon, there was no holy water left. Demons started gathering around us. A demon walked over a table and raised her hand, pinning us on the walls.

"Henriksen, now! " Dean shouted. That was the signal. Hope he heard it.

And he did, because soon the exorcism ritual was coming from the speakers.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii...Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis, humiliare sub potenti manu dei... "

As the exorcism continued to air over the loudspeakers, demons flail and scream. Demons were pounding against the outside doors, trying to get out. Black smoke began to pour from the demons' mouths. The bodies of the possessed people fell to the ground as the smoke swirled around the ceiling.

"Contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomini quem inferi tremunt ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

There was an explosion of light on the ceiling, and then everything went still.

* * *

The not possessed anymore-people were starting to get up, still very confused, as we were packing up the guns and all.

"I better call in. Hell of a story I won't be telling." Henricksen said.

I actually started to like this guy.

"So what are you gonna tell them?" I asked as I handed Sam a rifle.

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?" Dean asked looking back at Henricksen.

"I'm gonna kill you. Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing left. Can't even identify them with dental records. Rest in peace guys."

We laughed and they guys shook hands with him. I hugged him and turned around.

"Now get out of here." He said

We walked out of the precinct, happy that we could help them.

* * *

The motel was just horrible. Why not hotels? Not 5 star and all, but still…. But they are just so stubborn.

I came back with a few beers and noticed Dean hasn't left the shower. What? I was gone for more than 30 minutes.

"He is still there?" I asked Sam, who was reading a book.

"You try to get him out… He won't come out, trust me, I tried."

I let my bag and jacket fall down and put the beer bottles on the table. I walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. He turned around, damn fucking naked. Oh fuck.

But there is no time for this. I first want my shower.

"Dean, you've been in there for hours. And I still have blood in my hair. So get the hell out of the shower."

"No!" was his answer.

Stubborn kid!

"Dean, I'm not in the mood for any of your jokes. So get out!"

"Nope!"

He wasn't even listening to me! So this is how you want to play, huh? Oh, fine, I'll play.

I started undressing myself and when I was completely naked I said:

"Last chance. Get out!"

"No!" he nodded his head and turned around. Damn, his ass….No,no,no,no.

The moment I walked into the shower, he grabbed me, pushed me onto the wall and started kissing me. I didn't know how to react. But one thing I knew for sure: I wanted him.

He started kissing my neck and then my breasts, taking his time, his lips all over my skin, leaving no inch un-kissed. My hands were playing with his hair as his were resting heavy on my hips, making our bodies as one. I moaned loud as his mouth traced kisses to my intimate parts. Then I pushed him back up brutally, brushing my lips slowly against his. He bit my lower lip as the kiss got more passionate, our tongues dueling inside our mouths. I was so damn heated up, and that hot water falling over us wasn't making it better, it just was pure torture. His skin was practically burning, the heat overwhelming us, driving making us go insane and crave for each other's touch.

My hand went down to his dick, as I ran my fingers over it, leaving soft, small bites on his neck. Then, driven by a madness, he grabbed my butt and lifted me, as I hooked my legs on his hips. No more teasing, no more wasting time. He pushed himself inside me, my nails digging in his back. I almost screamed at the direct contact between my core and his dick , which was quite painful and it took me time to adjust to the size. But when I did, boy, it was amazing. But still, again he was trusting slow inside me, with a devilish grin on his face. So I decided I won't let him kiss me until he starts to trust faster. When he realized that, he pushed his cock harder in me. The feeling of his dick was just heavenly, making me moan so loud that I'm sure Sam could hear me. Every time our hips met, electrical shocks were being sent through me, intensifying the pleasure even more. Then he got his hand to my clit and started rolling his fingers slowly over it, as I screamed, my hands now on his ass. I could feel the orgasm ripping my body apart, my muscles contracting around his shaft.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled and moved my body like a possessed woman, feeling his warm cum now inside me. He kissed my forehead, and then came back to my lips and I let him kiss me lazily.

It took me a while to come back on Earth, but I had to hurry up. So I washed my hair quickly and got out of the steamy shower, followed by Dean. I wrapped a towel around me and he wrapped one around his waist.

Then Sam knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" he asked

"Yes.."

He opened the door, laughing.

"What?"

"The folks in the room near us complained about the noise. And my ears weren't very happy either."

My face turned red, but Dean just laughed.

"Sorry…" was all I managed to say.

He nodded his head laughing.

We soon all went to bed, and I fell asleep feeling Dean's hot breath on my neck.

* * *

But morning brought bad news. All those people we tried to save died. Henriksen, Nancy…

Turns out Lilith dropped by. Now this is just fantastic! And another friendly reminder that Dean is gonna die in two weeks. Damn fantastic!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Prepare for the last chapter in part 1..:)**


End file.
